You Cant Plan For Everything
by ShannyC1901
Summary: AU Fan Fic. In university Finn and Rachel meet and things begin to happen, but they never thought of what would happen, after all you cant plan for everything. Rated M for language and possible later scenes.
1. The Start Of It All

Hey guys, so here's chapter on of my new story, as always I hope you enjoy and remember I do take suggestions and I do read every single review I recieve. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER ONE: THE START OF IT ALL

Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry were two different people, two different schools, different friends, different goals, the only things that were really the same between them were music, the city of Manhattan and the coffee shop that Finn worked. When they met however they hadn't expected that a week later they would be at a party together, or that the party would change their lives for good. Not a small change either but a slowly building change.

Finn Hudson attended Columbia University in Manhattan, New York. He was turning twenty in a month and was enjoying his sophomore year like most college men. As the quarterback of the Lions Finn had many opportunities, many friends and invites to all of the parties held by the students of Columbia, he had what most guys wanted from university. He was majoring in Music and was a drummer and singer for an on campus cover band that often got gigs in bars and cafes around the city. Finn lived in a decent sized two bedroom apartment that he shared with his two best friends Quinn Fabray and her boyfriend Noah Puckerman, Puck to everyone but his mother. To put it simply Finn had the life of royalty around Columbia, but then that meant he had a lot to lose.

Rachel Berry attended Julliard School at the Lincoln Center for Performing Arts in New York, New York. She was having a blast in her freshman year in university and would be turning nineteen in December. Rachel shared a large four bedroom apartment not far from Julliard with her two best friends; Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones, they'd known each other for years, since middle school. Broadway was Rachel's goal, her name on a poster, in the newspaper, on a Tony nomination, she wanted it all and she'd be starting to audition the second she graduated University. Rachel didn't party on the weekends nor did she drink alcohol, she preferred to go to a movie or Broadway musically now and then with her friends. That was until one day in a coffee shop, her quiet life would soon change even if she only did go to just _one _party.

"Finn! I don't care if you have a hangover the size of an elephant, get up you have work! If you don't pay your bit of the rent this month you'll get kicked out!" Quinn called as she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Last night after the game Finn and a ton of others had headed to Matt's house for his party, needless to say Finn couldn't remember how he'd gotten home. Work was going to be hell today. "Finn, now!"

"You don't have you yell, I heard you the first time." Finn said, mumbling curse words under his breath as he walked into his en suite bathroom. Once he was showered and dressed in his uniform Finn grabbed his wallet, phone and keys before walking into the kitchen for his coffee mug. "Where's Puck?"

"Still sleeping he's not feeling so good." Quinn replied, not looking up from her books and note book, she was studying to be a nurse and Puck was working with a big shot construction company.

"Oh okay well tell him I hope he feels better soon and that I finished of the pain killers, my head feels like it's been hit with a steel girder."

"That sir, is your own fault, one of these days you're going to learn that partying ever weekend isn't the best thing for you, something bad will happen to make you realize that Finn, you'd better watch yourself. Anyways what time does your shift end today?"

"At five it's gonna be a long day." Finn worked at a small coffee shop in the center of Manhattan and only worked weekends, he barely made enough for rent every month.

"Okay have a good day, we'll see you later." Quinn said as Finn walked out of the door with a small wave, he walked to his car and made it to work twenty minutes later, just in time for his shift at eight. His day went slow, as always and he was hoping he could get some over time today, he sure could use it, especially because he only just started working here two weeks ago after his job with the used car dealership in Brooklyn fell through. A coffee shop didn't seem like the best job but it was all he could find, he hated it.

"Hey Hudson, come here a minute." A voice said from beside him, it was Sam, a guy Finn knew from the football team, he was the one who got Finn the job. Finn walked over to him and raised his eyebrows.

"What's up?" he questioned handing a woman her order and turning beck to face Sam.

"Take a look over there coming through the door now, see her?" Sam pointed subtly to the door where Finn saw a woman and man walk in, the man was obviously not straight but Finn wasn't paying attention to him, the woman on the other hand, brown hair, curves in all the right places and the face of a movie star had all of his attention. "Gonna warn you now hot shot, she comes in here every day, she just got back from visiting her folks but you've been warned, she's a sight though isn't she? Not my type but can't deny she's got looks."

"You got that right." Finn replied moving his head slightly to get a better look.

"Okay get back to work, you're taking orders remember?"

"Right, sorry." Finn laughed and went back to the counter to take the two peoples orders while trying not to stare at the woman. "Morning guys, what can I get you?"

"A large iced coffee for me please, Rachel what do you want?" the guy answered tapping the girls shoulder to make her look up from her phone.

"A large mocha please." Finn nodded and totalled it up and took their money nodding when the guy told him to keep the change. The two of them went and sat down at a table in the corner and immediately started talking, every now and then they'd look over at Finn but he hadn't noticed.

"Finn! Take these to the tables please." Sam said as a huge rush of people came through the doors and all began ordering at once, he handed Finn a stack of orders and a tray of drinks. Finn looked at the table numbers and took the drinks around. When he made it to Kurt and Rachel's table it was the last one he had so he handed them their drinks and turned to go before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Say, waiter, not to be rude but do you mind me asking you something?" Kurt said making Finn turned and shrugged tucking the tray under his arm.

"Sure what's up?" Finn replied turning his attention to the two of them.

"You don't look like you know how to handle these big crowds, are you knew here?"

"Yeah, only been here two weeks, is it that easy to tell?" Finn chuckled and looked back to the crowd at the front counter.

"It's not that hard, I'm Kurt Hummel by the way, and this is Rachel Berry."

"Finn Hudson, Sam tells me you two are regulars?" Finn said shaking their hands quickly with a smile.

"Oh we're here every day. Twice some days." Kurt laughed taking a drink from his cup as Finn nodded.

"Alright, well then it was meeting you, if you need anything let me know." Finn said going back for orders from Sam. Finn was on delivery for the rest of the morning, rushing back and forth, to everyone else it was comical, to Finn it was torture. Finn hated work on Saturdays.

/

"Well he's a cutie isn't he?" Kurt asked as Finn walked away tray under his arm and saying Hi to the other customers. Rachel looked away from Finn and back at Kurt who sat trying not to smile. "Distracted much? You never stare at guys like that, so he is cute!"

"Kurt, hush, he might here you, and what does it matter anyways?" Rachel replied, taking a long drink from her cup not looking at Kurt anymore but out of the window.

"You should give him your number, he seems like a sweetie pie, plus he's so tall! I bet he plays football, I gotta watch me some college football."

"Kurt I'm not going around giving random guys my number."

"He's not random, he's Finn. He's not random if you know his name."

"Can we not have this conversation right now?" Rachel laughed as Kurt turned in his seat to follow Finn around the room with his eyes.

"Oh Rach, please, if I were you I wouldn't hesitate to give my number to him, he's… he's something else. Please, please, please just give him your number!"

"Kurt no, come on anyways we have to go we're meeting Mercedes for lunch remember?" Rachel said standing up and throwing out her garbage as Kurt followed reluctantly behind her as Finn passed by quickly with another tray of drinks.

"You guys have a nice day." He said putting some cups on the table of some teenage girls who looked him up and down, less than subtly.

"You too Finn." Kurt replied as Rachel pushed him through the door. Finn laughed and went to clean the tables off. His day started slowly and progressed just as slow, and when five o clock came he was ready to leave. Then Sam dropped a bomb on him, a bomb that would last until Friday. That bomb? For Finn to work until midnight closing every night until Friday. So Finn carried on working and cleaning until the place was deserted at nine, he was sat drumming and singing quietly at a table when the door opened and a soaked Rachel came through the door with a gust of cold wind.

"Oh hey, Rachel right?" Finn asked, standing up and walking behind the counter with a smile as she tossed the soaking wet newspaper that had been covering her head into the garbage.

"That's me, and you're Finn right?" she replied nonchalantly, she hadn't forgotten his name, it'd been on her mind all day, because as Kurt put it, he was a cutie.

"Yup that's me, I know it's an unusual name. So what brings you by here so late, its almost eleven." Finn questioned leaning against the counter on his crossed arms in front of her as she took a seat.

"Oh we have a coffee run every night, tonight is my night apparently. But I could ask you the same thing, you're working a tad late aren't you?" Rachel countered meeting his gaze and blushing slightly before looking away.

"Oh, ah, Sam needs me to work until closing every night until next Friday, Friday's my day off you see, game day and all. It might suck every other night because of school and all but rent isn't free."

"I get how that feels, my jobs the same but I have a month off, they're doing reservations so, I don't know why I'm telling you this." Rachel laughed quietly making Finn smile his signature crooked grin.

"Friendly conversation? It'd be pretty awkward silence otherwise, but you said you were on a coffee run right? So what can I get you?"

"Well I'd like a large mocha, again, Kurt wants a large iced coffee, again, and Mercedes wants a caramel cappuccino, please." Rachel listed, handing Finn her credit card, the butterflies in her stomach going wild when his hand brushed against hers as he took her card.

"Do you all get the same every time?"

"Yeah, we're not that complex when it comes to coffee."

"I'll have to remember that then, for when you guys stop by whenever I'm working." Finn grinned and handed Rachel her card back and got the drinks going. "By the way can I just say, you look nice tonight."

"Oh, thank you." Rachel blushed and looked away from Finn who kept looking to her and back to what he was doing.

"No problem, say, I get off in like an hour, and the weather looks pretty bad outside, I can give you a ride home if you'd like?"

"That would be nice, but you don't have to."

"Oh I know, I want to though, I wouldn't like walking out there tonight, and taxis can be pretty pricey." Finn said finishing with the drinks and turning back to talk with Rachel with a smile. The two of them sat and talked for an hour about little things, getting to know each other, the drinks going to a room temperature which wouldn't go over well when Rachel got home but her friends would have to live with it, she had a good reason. Finn closed up shop at midnight and drove Rachel to her apartment building, he got lost once but then got back on track and she made it home half an hour later. The two of them sat in the car for a few minutes in silence before Finn asked for Rachel's number liking talking to Rachel, of course Quinn and Puck would want to know where the hell he'd been all day but this was worth it. With a swift goodbye Rachel went inside and Finn drove home, for the next few days the two of them texted each other all the time and when Finn was working Rachel made up an excuse to go get coffee. Finn was seriously considering asking Rachel to go out with him and he thought for some reason his gate to that would be the party on Friday night at Matt's. He hoped she'd say yes.

* * *

So guys, what did you think? Please remember to reivew :) P.S: I will take suggestions for what you want to see, if you want to see any songs in there that you think will go, anything. :) Also I do have a Facebook for this Fan-Fiction account where you can chat to me about anything, post comments on what you liked or didn't like the facebook is **Shanny C Fan-Fiction** and then there's Twitter, I do have a Twitter and that is **Shanny1901.** Hope to see some reviews and thoughts soon :)


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER TWO: THE PARTY

"Rachel, it's Thursday, I go for coffee on Thursdays." Kurt said as Rachel grabbed her purse and jacket to leave.

"Kurt, it's okay I want to, I won't be long." She replied opening the door as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You and coffee boy are having a thing aren't you?"

"What? No, as a matter of fact we are not having a 'thing' I could ask the same thing about you and the neighbour."

"Blaine and I? I can assure you that there is nothing going on between the two of us."

"Well, you know his name, Mercedes and I don't, at least I didn't until now."

"Oh hush and just go get the coffee already." Rachel laughed and walked the now familiar route to the coffee shop. When she walked in the place was empty and Finn's tall frame was stood in the corner cleaning a table while he whistled.

"Hey Rach." He smiled when he turned and saw her sitting down at her usual seat at the counter. He walked over to step behind the counter and sit on the stool placed behind there. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine, what about you?" she replied smiling in return as he shrugged.

"Ah I'm alright I guess, it's been a long day and school was brutal." He laughed and handed Rachel her usual coffee and leant forward on the counter.

"And now you have work until midnight that must be terrible." Rachel smiled as Finn gave a second shrug and ruffled his hair nervously.

"Say, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Um, nothing that I know of, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go to a party with me tomorrow after the game?" Rachel sat for a few moments, she'd never been to a party before, she didn't know what to expect, but it was Finn who was asking her, she'd be safe with Finn.

"I'd love to go, wait, what time does your game start, I want to come."

"Oh, at five, you're gonna come?" Finn asked with a slight grin, his mind was focused on her, and had been pretty much since Sunday. When they weren't talking face to face they were texting back and forth, either way the two had clicked and thoroughly enjoyed talking to one another.

"Yes, I'll come to the game too, I haven't ever been to a college football game."

"Sweet, well see I can pick you up from your place at four and I can score you some good seats…." The two of them talked again until midnight when Finn made Kurt and Mercedes' drinks before driving Rachel home again promising to come and pick her up tomorrow. Tomorrow was the start of it all.

/

"Finn, where you going man? Game is in an hour and a half." Puck called out standing next to Sam by the lockers as Finn grabbed his car keys.

"I know, I'll be back in time for warm ups it's cool guys, promise." Finn exited the changing rooms and drove to Rachel's apartment block and walked up to the door number she'd said was hers. He knocked quickly and the door opened almost as soon as he finished knocking, and Kurt stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Why hello Finn Hudson, welcome to our humble abode, I believe you are here for something that belongs to Mercedes and I?" he asked looking up at Finn to register his expression.

"Kurt! Quit it now please!" Rachel's voice called as she walked to the door in a pair of skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt with a cardigan over top and her hair in curls down over her shoulders, Finn gave her a quick grin trying not to let his jaw drop like in the cartoons.

"You ready then?" he asked ruffling his hair as Kurt rolled his eyes and walked back into the apartment and fell onto the couch with Mercedes as she looked at Finn.

"Yeah I'm ready. See you guys later." Rachel smiled as Kurt and Mercedes said goodbye and turned right back to the TV as Finn led her towards the car. They talked the whole way to Columbia University where Finn showed Rachel to a seat in the second row before he walked to go get changed into his uniform to warm up. Rachel had a hard time following the game once it started but by the end she had a vague idea of it, knowing that Finn's team had won at least. The team hooted and cheered and the crowd cheered and laughed along with them as they were ushered to the changing rooms.

When Finn came and found Rachel he was showered and in a dress shirt and dark wash jeans, ready for the party. The two of them got a taxi to the party, Finn was smart enough to know that if he was drinking he shouldn't be driving home, so he'd get a taxi home too. He introduced Rachel to Puck and Quinn and they all talked for a little bit before going and getting a drink, Finn offered Rachel one and she took it gingerly but drank it none the less and one drink turned into two and two into three and so on until she and Finn we're at about the same level of intoxication. On a whim she leaned in and kissed Finn, he returned the kiss but the hormones were racing and the kiss soon escalated to the point where kissing just wasn't enough so Finn hopped a taxi and took Rachel back to his apartment. The two of them were in a frenzy of kissing and touching as they made their way clumsily to Finn's room. Not too long after the clothes were on the floor and the alcohol made them do what they wouldn't have done sober, at least not after just a week of knowing each other….

/

Finn's head was pounding, yet again another hangover and yet again he had work today. The light that streamed through his window was bright and stung at his eyes, he felt sick to his stomach but he knew this feeling, the feeling he didn't really know was the feeling of another body in his bed. He looked to his right and saw Rachel in a pair of panties and one of his Columbia University t-shirts, yeah, he didn't remember this from last night. He remembered the sex, the drinking and well Rachel, but he thought she would have taken a cab home, obviously not.

"Finn, you up yet?" Quinn's voice called through the door making him sit bolt upright.

"Yeah, I'm up." He replied making Rachel stir in her slumber.

"I'm just checking, Puck and I are going to my parents house okay? We'll be home around three."

"What time is it now?"

"Almost noon, Sam called and said you don't need to go to work today. Lucky guy." Yeah lucky, Finn thought, luck really was on his side today, he could get Rachel home without Puck and Quinn knowing and he didn't have to go to work with a hangover, luck was on his side and it felt nice.

"Okay, yeah I'll see you guys later then." After a few minutes Finn got up to check if his roommates were gone and once he was sure they were he went back to the bed to wake Rachel up. "Rachel, come on get up, it's noon."

"What? It's noon?" she mumbled rolling over to face Finn who was knelt beside her on the floor his hair stuck up all over and a soft smile lingering on his face.

"Yeah it's noon, but on the up side it's Saturday, I thought maybe you and I could catch a movie or something tonight once we've freshened up and you've gone home for a bit to show Kurt and Mercedes you're alive. What do you think?"

"That sounds nice Finn." Rachel sat up against the headboard as Finn stood up and went to Quinn and Pucks room to grab some sweats from Quinn's closet before bringing them back for Rachel.

"Here just wear these for now, as long as you wash and dry them and get them to me by tonight Quinn won't kill either of us, you can just keep that t-shirt I mean the boxers kinda would look weird if you walked home in those." Finn laughed and handed Rachel the sweat before he tugged on a pair of jeans and a t shirt, neither of their minds were on last night. Neither of them thought about if Finn remembered protection, Rachel didn't think that the cold she had last week would have affected her birth control with her antibiotics. They were young and that wasn't on their minds as Finn walked Rachel home, or when they went to the movie that night. After a week or so though, this may be the big question on their minds, and it could be the biggest change in their lives, it could start new things or end the things that were going on now. It could also be the start to a rocky road to the future.

/

Rachel leant back away from the toilet and let her body slump against the bath tub, it was two weeks after her and Finn's escapade and Rachel was supposed to be going to her _boyfriends _football game but she couldn't get up without needing to throw up and it was starting to frustrate her. Kurt was worried it was the stomach flu that had been going around lately but only he'd had it, and that was a week ago, Rachel was worried it was something else but her friends didn't know about she and Finn having sex, she told them she crashed on their sofa and Finn was in his room. This was odd, and she started to get scared as a large 'what if' came to mind; _what if I'm pregnant?_

"Rachel, are you sure you're feeling good enough to go to the game?" Mercedes' voice called from the opposite side of the door.

"I'm fine Mercedes, I'm positive it's gone now." Rachel sighed and took a deep breath before she stood up and brushed her teeth quickly and walked out steadily to make sure it was gone. Kurt and Mercedes stood watching her as she grabbed her jacket and purse before rushing to the door with a quick goodbye. She made it to the game soon after, finding a seat next to Quinn who greeted her with a smile, she and Quinn were becoming good friends and hung out now once a week, sometimes more.

At half time Rachel had to run to the washroom to once again throw up and her mind once again rushed to the worst case scenario; that she was pregnant. Surely this couldn't be happening, she and Finn had known each other for three weeks and had only been dating two of them. A baby couldn't happen, Rachel wasn't ready, and Finn couldn't be ready, he was all for the parties on Fridays and hanging out with the guys. She was buying a pregnancy test or two tonight, she needed to know what was going on and she needed to tell Finn if she was pregnant this would change everything for them, they'd be stuck with each other for good if they decided to keep the baby and say they gave the baby up for adoption, it'd be awkward between the two of them. Everything would change, a baby would change their gravitational pull let alone their plans for the future. They should never have gone to that party.

* * *

And heres chapter two, you know what to do :) So please, remember, to review.


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER THREE: QUESTIONS

Once again Rachel sat in the bathroom of the apartment, only this time she wasn't sat with her head on the toilet seat. No, this time she was sat waiting for the three tests on the bathroom counter, waiting for the 'yes' or 'no'. This time she waited for the answer to her question; _am I pregnant? _She just needed to know. Yesterday at the game she just couldn't get her mind off the what if, whatever the answer was tonight she would tell Finn at his band's gig.

"Rachel, are you okay in there?" Kurt's voice asked through the door, Rachel sighed, just once she'd like some alone time, just some time in silence to think.

"I'm fine Kurt, what time is it?"

"It is almost seven my dear, so you'd better hurry up if you want to make it on time to Finn's little gig."

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes." She stood up and went to pick up the three tests from the counter, her hands were shaking so bad she almost dropped them to the floor. Taking a deep breath she looked down at them in her palms, there laid three positives. With a second look they dropped to the floor as Rachel's body went numb and her hands flew to her stomach. She was pregnant. The baby was Finn's. Well this was _great._

"Rachel? What's going on?"

"Nothing Kurt it's fine, I dropped my hair brush."

"Oh, okay, well Mercedes and I are going to the movie, have fun tonight."

"Yeah, you too." Rachel sighed and waited until she heard the front door close before she left the bathroom. She quickly got changed and caught a taxi over to the café where Finn's band was playing that night, they had just started when she arrived so she shuffled into the back, her eyes were on Finn the whole time as he played out the beats on his drums and sang the words to the songs they played. At nine they had an intermission and Rachel took this as a good enough time as any to go pull Finn aside.

"What's up Rach, you look like you've seen a ghost." Finn smiled softly when Rachel pulled him outside into the back alley behind the café.

"We seriously need to talk, like adults here Finn." Rachel said, dropping his hand and trying to avoid looking at him, Finn was confused but he stayed quiet as he watched Rachel.

"Rachel, what's up?" he asked again, stepping forward slightly when he sensed something was wrong, he hadn't known Rachel long, but he was starting to know when he'd done something, this seemed to him that he had done something wrong.

"Finn, I don't know how to say it, how can you say something so serious to someone you hardly know?" she sighed and took in another deep breath before looking up into his face. "Finn I'm pregnant."

"Wait… what? You can't be, you said you were on the pill that night."

"I was, I am, but I had a cold and the antibiotics affect the pill."

"Is it mine?" Finn's mind was blank, as mean as that question might have been, it was the only thing he could come up with. Rachel had just told him she was pregnant, she was having a baby and he was going to be a dad. This couldn't be right.

"Of course it's yours, what kind of question is that Finn?"

"I know I'm sorry… what are you gonna do with it?"

"That's what we need to talk about, but it'll have to wait, you need to get back on stage." Rachel looked away from Finn and walked back around the front into the back again, leaving Finn to collect himself and stumble back inside. He got up onto the stage and searched for Rachel in the crowd, he found her looking back at him when he handed over his drum sticks over and took center stage. The music started playing and he waited for his cue to sing the song he'd recently added to his set list, one he normally wouldn't have played but this was the first night and he hoped it'd get his message across.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too _

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew _

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too _

_Because_

_Oh_

_Because I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while_

_All of the while_

_All of the while it was you, you!_

He finished the song his mind still reeling on Rachel's words, she was pregnant, he was the father, what would they do? He and the band finished the gig at ten and the second the last song ended Finn had left the stage to find Rachel. After he explained to the guys he had something important to do he left the café with Rachel and drove her to his apartment, he knew that Puck and Quinn were out with some other people and probably wouldn't be back for a long time, so they had time to talk.

Once at the apartment Finn led Rachel to his room where they sat on the bed in silence, Finn didn't know what to say and he just waited for Rachel to say something, Rachel wanted to say something too but she just couldn't find the words. They were in a tough situation and they didn't know where to go from here. Finn was turning twenty next week and Rachel would be turning nineteen in December, they were too young for a baby, they were still in University, they didn't share a place, they didn't have the money for a baby, where could they go from here?

"You're not getting an… um an abortion are you?" Finn asked quietly after ten minutes of agonizing silence, he wasn't sure what he wanted from this, he just knew he didn't want the baby to be, well aborted, disposed of like a total mistake.

"No, I could never do that." Rachel replied not looking up from her hands in her lap, she was tired of feeling so confused and stuck, but she just didn't know what to do.

"Oh, okay, good. So, ah, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure, I need to know your plan now that you know, guys can run away from this Finn, I can't, I just want to know what to expect from you." Rachel sighed and looked up at Finn finally, he was sat looking at the floor. "If you go I'll give the baby up for adoption so it can have a family. If you're going to stay then I'll keep the baby.

"I'll stay, I can um… quit the parties, and try be around a lot more. I could, um, try pick up extra shifts and stuff too, I mean I know babies cost a ton. Do you want to keep it?"

I don't know Finn, do you want to keep the baby?"

"Yeah, I-I do, I want to be a-a dad to my baby. If you want to keep him or her of course." The room fell silent again as the two sat in silence, what a mess they'd gotten themselves in, this baby was just going to change everything now and there was no going back.

"I want this to work, I've always wanted to be a parent, I just didn't think it would happen like this."

"Yeah… well if it makes any difference, I really do think I'm falling for you, and I really want this to work." Finn sighed and leant back into the seat and took Rachel's hand in his. They had a lot of planning to do now, they had just over eight months to settle every little detail but it was getting late and Rachel had to get home. After they agreed to meet up for lunch Rachel left on the verge of tears, Finn had gave a her a soft kiss as she left and she wanted to know that everything he said was true. Rachel knew Finn didn't have a father growing up, but she was worried that he was just too immature to handle this, she was questioning herself now on this whole thing. She just needed to tell her friends and call her fathers more than anything.

/

Finn sat perched on the end of his bed once Rachel left, he didn't know what to do, should he tell his mom? Should he call Puck and Quinn? Should he just sit and think, he wanted to know if the baby was a girl or a boy, he wanted to forward a few months and see how everything worked out but he knew he couldn't, so instead he picked up the phone and dialled his mothers number. The dial tone was there and then followed by ringing, his mom picked up on the third ring.

_"Hello?" _her voice said into the receiver, this alone made Finn fell better.

"Mom, I didn't wake you up did I?" he replied, he'd hate himself if he woke his mom up or bothered her if she was busy.

_"Oh Finn honey it's you, no you didn't wake me up I was watching the news. Is everything alright you never call me so late."_

"Mom… I've got something to tell you, and I don't want to upset you, and I'll understand if you hate me."

_"Finn, honey I could never hate you, no matter what, you're all I have."_

"Well I met a girl about a month or so back, her names Rachel Berry. She's cool, she's attending Julliard School, she wants to be on Broadway. But um, I was stupid, I asked her to go to a party with me the week I met her, and we had a few drinks and I-I, she's pr-pregnant. Now I know I messed up and I'm worried it's all a mistake, but I think I'm falling for her… hard and I'm scared I might mess up, I'm not mature enough for a baby…"

_"Oh Finn, honey… a baby? You're so young… and Rachel, what does she think of all this?"_

"She's scared mom, so am I, we don't know what to do… we don't live together, we're still both in university… we have barely enough money to pay rent…"

_"Oh Finn honey… are you keeping the baby?"_

"Yeah we are…"

_"You know if you need any help, you and Rachel, I'm always here."_

"So you're not mad?"

_"Of course not Finn, honey, you'll do what's right I know that, make sure that you don't let Rachel do everything on her own and make sure everything goes smoothly. I'm always just a phone call away if you need me."_

"Okay, thanks mom… I gotta go, I love you."

_"Love you too honey, stay safe."_

Finn hung up the phone and went to his desk and turned on his laptop, he quickly typed in Google _What to expect when expecting a baby. _He sat for two hours going over what he should expect, how the baby will develop and texting Rachel.

/

"…. And I did some research last night on small apartments, um, you know if we decide to get our own… and they're about seven hundred a month for a two bedroom, I mean they're not the best but they'll do." Finn cleared his throat handing Rachel some papers over the table as he took a sip of his pepsi. They were out for lunch like planned, making some decisions on what to do, keeping the baby was settled, housing and financial worries were still in planning.

"Well I'm going to tell Kurt and Mercedes tonight, if you can come over… then maybe you could move into my apartment with us for a while… then we can talk more on moving into our own apartment. I mean I'm sure they wouldn't mind you staying with us for a while."

"Yeah, um, so I talked to Sam last night, he's going you talk to Joe, you know the owner of the café? And we're going to see if I can pick up more shifts. I have a bit of money saved up, not much but it's something…."

And so it went, the planning continued and made arrangements, from here it was just a foggy path with no clear vision of what was in front of them, like driving on a highway in a storm. It was working for now, but this was just the start of it all, the real world awaited outside of that weekend and they would have to face it together of weather a storm stronger than the two of them individually. It'd be a long ride, and they were hoping they could ride it to the end together.

* * *

Okay so I know this is quick to say I just uploaded it, but, the song used was Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop and itès by Landon Pigg, such a good song. I hope to hear what you guys think soon :)


End file.
